


The Side Mission

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Kakashi are returning home from a mission. What Kakashi doesn't know is that Sakura has some secret orders that directly involve him and an entire bottle of sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Mission

It was almost two in the morning and Kakashi was starting to get concerned. Sakura never stayed out this late, especially while on a mission in an unfamiliar town.

 

He was just about to leave their dingy rented room at the only inn for miles and go out looking for her when he heard the sound of a key in the lock. After a moment of scrabbling, the door finally swung inward and a very drunken Sakura staggered into the room. Apparently she was so intoxicated that she hadn’t even been able to unlock the door without several tries.

 

He could smell the sake rolling off of her in waves, but maybe that was because her hair and clothes were damp with it. It wasn’t often that the pink-haired kunoichi drank enough to turn mean, but when she did, a bar brawl was often imminent. All it took was some foolish man with wandering hands who thought he could cop a feel and she would be too drunk to notice. That man and any of his friends willing to come to his aid usually left the bar with a broken bone or two.

 

Kakashi didn’t get up from his seat in the only chair in the room. He just sighed and folded his hands over his chest and uttered a stern, “Where have you been?”

 

“Out,” she slurred, apparently feeling she didn’t need to elaborate on the subject.

 

Kakashi frowned. It was true their mission had already been completed and they were on their way back to Konoha, but that still didn’t excuse this surprisingly unprofessional behavior. It was quite out of character for the usually straight-laced medic. He knew he should chastise her for this but he might as well wait until morning when she had a chance of remembering it. Right now what she really need was to sleep it off.

 

“Come on Sakura, let’s get you into bed,” he said as he stood, feeling very much like a father taking care of a misbehaving child.

 

The kunoichi’s jade-colored eyes took on a mischievous glimmer. “Only if you come to be with me,” she giggled, the innuendo clear in her voice.

 

Kakashi was taken aback by his former student’s boldness. Sakura had never made any sort of advance on him before and he could only assume it was the copious alcohol in her system that had given her libido a boost and clouded her judgment.

 

“I’m not getting into bed with you, Sakura,” he grumbled as knelt down and managed to tug one shoe and then the other off her feet.

 

As soon as he straightened to try and guide her to lay down, he was suddenly pushed backwards, falling into the very chair he had been previously sitting in. Before he could get up, Sakura was in his lap, straddling his thighs and not seeming to care how the action made her skirt ride up, exposing the black shorts underneath. Kakashi couldn’t help but think that she was still frighteningly fast and agile for someone drunk enough to stagger.

 

“Come on Kakashi,” Sakura pouted, leaning forward and pressing her check to Kakashi’s. “I’m not the little girl out think I am. I’m all grown up and perfectly capable of handling a man like you.”

 

The Copy nin had every intent of throwing her off his lap but she managed to tug down his mask and seal her lips to his before he had time to protest. Her mouth didn’t taste like stale sake as he expected but was sweet and enticing. He momentarily lost himself in her kiss, enjoying the way her teeth nibbled playfully at his bottom lip and how her tongue stroked his rhythmically. He even forgot to be mad about her revealing the face that he so carefully guarded. However it was her hips, grinding against his that snapped him out of his trance. Her movements were so carnal, so needy, and they were awaking the same response in his own body. The delicious friction was causing him to harden within his pants.

 

She was certainly right about not being a little girl anymore. Those sinful gyrations and teasing kisses were those of a woman who wanted something a little girl wouldn’t want at all. Despite her drunken state she rubbed against him sinuously, making sure he felt all the curves that had filled out since he had first met her at age twelve. When he grabbed at her hips, trying to still her grinding movements, his hands were met with her firm, round ass, her spankable, fuckable ass.

 

The thought shocked him. It was wrong to think of Sakura in such a way. She may be eighteen now and perfectly legal, but he had always thought of his former student as off limits. Though Kakashi was Konoha’s resident pervert, he liked to think he wasn’t a complete letch. Even a pervert had his inner gentleman. It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of Sakura like this when she was too drunk to know what she was doing. She would certainly regret it in the morning and he didn’t want either of them to have to live with such a mistake.

 

With some difficulty, he managed to break the kiss, although he couldn’t seem to keep her from grinding her apex up and down his now raging erection.

 

“Sakura, stop,” he commanded in a voice that was far huskier than he had intended. “You’ve had too much to drink and you don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

Sakura smiled impishly as a nimble hand snuck between them and grasped him through his pants, earning her a chocked moan. “I know that you’re hard for me, sensei,” she practically purred in a voice that oozed seduction and sex. “And that I’m wet for you. I know exactly what I need to do to make both of us feel better.”

 

Kakashi starred at her slack-jawed. Her slur was gone and her eyes twin pools of smoky jade desire. He had never expected something so simultaneously dirty and scintillating to come out of her mouth. He had always thought her to be something of a prude, blushing at every little sexually charged comment or violently beating whoever had been stupid enough to say it. But here she was, drunk and horny and intent on having her way with him, and though Kakashi knew he should put a stop to it, he was rapidly losing the will to fight.

 

He mustered the strength to half-heartedly push her away, and she allowed herself to be removed from his lap only so she could stand before him and make sure he was watching as she purposely tugged down the zipper of her crimson tunic.

 

As her shirt fell open and she shrugged it off her body, it was very apparent that she hadn’t bothered with chest bindings. Her naked skin practically glowed in the poor light, her pert breasts drawing his gaze as if by some magnetic force. They were remarkably round, and caped with pale pink nipples a shade lighter than her hair. Kakashi did not fail to notice that they were already hardening due to the air’s slight chill.

 

“Don’t you want me, sensei?” she whispered, reaching up under her skirt and pulling off her black shorts. He watched them slide down her legs to pool off the floor and she kicked them away carelessly. She was now clad in nothing but her hitai-ate that held her hair back and her pale pink skirt. The slits up the sides revealed plenty of creamy thigh but none of the treasure he suddenly very much wanted to see.

 

“Sakura, I…”

 

He was at a loss for words. Never had he met a woman that he didn’t know how to handle, but now here was his former student, eyeing him like a tigress would a fawn, stunning in her nakedness and intent on eating him alive. His member throbbed for her, but he was too morally conflicted to give himself over to his lust. No matter how much of a woman she was now, he couldn’t shake the image of her as an innocent twelve-year-old girl, her eyes full of unshed tears as she struggled to be strong but always fell short of the rest of Team Seven. She had been so vulnerable, so naïve, didn’t that same girl still exist inside Sakura somewhere? How could he take advantage of her now, no matter how much she was asking for it, when he knew her heart had been bruised and broken in the past?

 

The kunoichi had apparently tired of waiting for an answer, because with amazing quickness, she had dropped to her knees, unzipped his fly and had pulled out his manhood.

 

The silver-haired man as now quite certain the all his assumptions were false. There was no trace of his former student in this succubus and he was half afraid that this wasn’t Sakura at all but an imposter disguised with an elaborate jutsu.

 

“Mmm, you’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” she giggled before running her tongue from the base to the tip. Kakashi’s head fell back as he groaned but his eyes were quickly on her again as she parted her lips and let his entire length slide into her mouth. He was captivated by the sight of her cheeks hallowing and filling, hallowing and filling, her head bobbing as she sucked him with amazing expertise. It was clear he was not the first man she had pleasured in such a way, those hypnotic eyes staring up at him as she swirled her tongue over his shaft, but Kakashi had never heard of Sakura having a boyfriend, or even casually dating for that matter. How had she learned such incredible moves?

 

The wet sucking of her mouth on his cock was joined by another, a softer, fleshy squelch followed by feminine moans vibrating along his rigid member. Kakashi tore his gaze away from his groin to see that she had slipped a hand under her skirt. Although he couldn’t see what was happening, he had a pretty good idea of what she was doing to herself to make herself moan.

 

She continued to suck while fingering herself, her eyes locked on his as she serviced him. Kakashi was sure he was going to come at any moment, but she abruptly let him slide from her mouth with a wet pop and stood once again to straddle him.

 

His normally sharp mind was too clouded with arousal to protest as she took his length in her hand and lowered herself onto it. In one swift movement she was fully seated, his cock buried to the hilt in a narrow, slick heat, the likes of which he’d never felt before. She was perfection as she began to ride up and down, back and forth, grinding on him with practiced grace and ease.

 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, tugging her forehead protector free of her hair and casting it aside. “You feel so good inside of me. I’ve been waiting for your dick for so long!”

 

Kakashi couldn’t really process the fact that his supposedly innocent student had actually dreamed of their coupling prior to this, not when her soaking wet pussy squeezed him with remarkable strength. He could only utter her name in breathless tones as his hands fell to her ass, squeezing the toned globes and forcing her into a faster tempo.

 

Her perfect breasts bounced as she moved up and down, moaning and cursing and running her hands through messy strands of pink hair. She was so tight, but somehow molten liquid at the same time. The muscles in her long, shapely legs flexed as she rode up and down, impaling herself over and over on his swollen length.

 

Unable to hold back, Kakashi slammed her hips down and began to buck up into her with ferocious speed, jackhammering into her tender sex over and over again. Sakura screamed out in pleasure, her hands fisting in his unruly silver hair as her back arched and her pussy contracted tightly around his invading manhood.

 

She came undone, finding release and gushing hot liquid all over his cock. Kakashi growled annalistically as he felt her inner walls pulse against him, reveling in the sight of her finding her climax. She was reckless, hungry and unbearably sexy, the kind of woman that men only dream about but never find beyond the pages of Icha Icha.

 

She collapsed into his arms, trembling as she came down from her high, but Kakashi was relentless. He still continued to pound up into her, loving the wet, sloppy noises it made as flesh slapped against flesh. Sakura soon recovered and was matching his movements, grinding urgently to meet every thrust.

 

“That’s it, give it to me! Give it to me harder!” she sobbed before crushing her lips to his. Their kiss was intense, frenzied, and Sakura finally had to pull away to suck air into her lungs.

 

Kakashi cursed, gritting his teeth as he groaned that he was about to come. In one lightening quick movement, her sopping pussy was replace with the warm heat of her mouth as she sucked him, her tongue running along the underside of his shaft and finally coaxing him to the brink. He cried out her name as he entire body shuddered, his hand fisting in her pink locks and pulling her deeper onto his cock as he exploded in her mouth.

 

He watched her throat work as she swallowed down his release, sucking at the tip until she was sure she had milked him of every last drop. Kakashi stared in fascination at the silvery thread of saliva that stretched from her tongue to the tip of his cock as she pulled away. Only when she licked her lips did it break.

 

“You taste good, sensei: nice and salty.”

 

Her satisfied smile somehow carried an air of smugness. For a kunoichi too drunk to open a door, she seemed so confident, so aware. Something was amiss. That feeling only increased as she stood and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on his cheek before practically sauntering to the bathroom. Her round ass swayed alluringly beneath her skirt and he realized he still hadn’t seen all of the goods. He wanted to catch her, to toss her onto the bed and spend hours licking that sweet pussy until she was ready for another round of passionate sex, but for some reason, his body felt boneless and devoid of any energy at all. He was usually tired after sex, but not this tired. He could only watch passively as Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her and wonder to himself what the hell had just happened.

 

XXXXX

 

Sakura locked the bathroom door behind her, not that she was worried about Kakashi walking in. He would probably fall asleep in his chair just as she planned, and he certainly lacked the strength to walk across the room and pick the lock.

 

She cranked on the shower’s hot water to mask an noise he might make. She grabbed her pack off the back of the toilet, right where she’d deliberately left it and pulled a blank scroll from its contents. She then sat down on the toilet and began to write a message to mentor, just as she’d been instructed.

 

Dear Tsunade-Shishou,

I am happy to report that our secret side mission was completed without a hitch and that my seduction training is now complete. I was successfully able to seduce my former sensei and a man with moral misgivings about sleeping with me, Kakashi Hatake. He was putty in my hands despite all our history together and though he put up slight resistance at first, he was soon an active participant in our coupling. He is also immobile due to the energy transfer jutsu you taught me. I used it at his climax when he was the most vulnerable. This is a very useful technique to use on enemies post coitus in order to make my escape! 

 

This marks the end of my seduction training under your tutelage and I believe I am now ready to take on missions in this field. I find that I enjoy this sort of work almost as much as I do being a medic. There’s something truly amazing about harnessing my sexuality and controlling men with it. I will discuss further the details of this mission’s success when I return home in the next few days.

 

Your faithful student,

 

Sakura

 

P.S. You were right. Pretending that you’re drunk really does make men lower their guard. I can’t believe easy it was to seduce him!

 

Sakura rolled up the scroll and tied a piece of leather cord around it to hold it closed. If her calculations were correct, Kakashi would sleep soundly well into the morning giving her plenty of time to sneak out and mail the scroll, before their departure. If she asked for it to be carried by messenger bird, it would certainly reach Tsunade several days before they returned home.

 

She stripped off her skirt and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water left her blissfully relaxed. She brought a hand to the ape of her thighs and found she was still slick with arousal. Her core throbbed pleasantly and she supposed that if Kakashi had been able to hold out, she wouldn’t have minded riding him a little longer. He was after all, quite a proficient lover and had brought her to her peak in record time, not to mention to had finally gotten a look at his face and found him quite handsome, scar and all. She had left his Sharingan covered but she had heard rumors that the bloodline limit was actually capable of inflicting tremendous pleasure as well as pain. It was a rumor she was eager to test.

 

She wondered if perhaps she could entice him into her bed back home, and this time, not just as a mission to prove that her skills in seduction were up to her teacher’s standards. Sakura felt a heat bloom in her cheeks that wasn’t due to the hot water and steam. It appeared to had developed a little crush on her former sensei after all.


End file.
